bangeruniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Heartless
There is a spaceship fleet out there in the Banger Universe that holds the Organization called Rogue Heartless (hence the name of this article). The Fleet call themselves the soldiers of Heartless Van Grants who is currently imprisoned by the Good Heartless. Heartless Van Grants's goal, before he was imprisoned, was to conquer the Banger Universe under his name. Heartless Van Grants is a creation of Satonic from Van Grants (From the Game called Tales of The Abyss)'s Remains and Heartless Energy. This Heartless Van Grants was under the control of Satonic until the creation got greedy and decided to destroy Satonic as well. At the beginning of the prologue series known as 'Heartless Conquest', Heartless Van Grants tricked The Heartless God and Silver. He showed The Heartless God that the heroes destroyed the city of heartless Symphonians, which was in order to sustain peace in the universe. He showed Silver that Zelos was the one who triggered the Heartless conquest by breaking the last Heartless Seal under The Tower of Salvation of New Cruxis. The only problem with the way he tricked Silver is Zelos broke that seal in order to release the rest of the good heartless. That never happened because Van ordered the Heartless to take that seal and not break it. That seal holds the true heartless goal of the Banger Universe which is why, when Silver saw Zelos break it, he saw the heartless of the seal go toward Zelos and thank him. They told Silver that they couldn't get freed by the Heartless which is why Van was trying to only take it. He wanted the wisest Heartless out of the way to make sure that The Heartless God never learned the truth. The heartless then swarmed the gate of the tower and these heartless were no longer loyal to their God. That's why Silver attacked them alongside Zelos and The Wise Heartless. He told The Wise Heartless to follow him, which they did. While following him, they saw Blaze and Silver fly them to the Heartless Planet and battle their way through the defenses. Then, when The Heartless God learned of Heartless Van Grants' trickery, she ordered the heartless to cease attacking. At that moment, Satonic ordered Heartless Van Grants to stand down but, instead of doing that, he attacked Satonic and ordered the heartless loyal to him to force the other heartless into continuing building the machine to destroy the gods. The machine would have been finished if it wasn't for the heroes rushing in to destroy the Heartless. Silver ordered the Heroes not to attack the ones who are being forced which he signalled which ones were which by putting blue aura around the ones who were forced and Red Aura around the ones loyal to Heartless Van Grants. Then Satonic's Villains joined in on the side of the heroes, following the same principle as the heroes. No one could get to Heartless Van Grants. Blaze made it to there first because she drove the ship to get the defenses distracted. Then Blaze got hit by Heartless Van Grants right at 30 minutes after attacking. Silver teleported his way in and at the battlefield, Heartless Van Grants saw his power envelope him. Blaze was saved by Estelle's Healing Artes and Blaze once healed looked up. He saw that Silver had declared that Heartless Van Grants is to be captured as ordered by The Heartless God. He decided to do this by using his Psychokinesis to take command of all the objects around Heartless Van Grants including his armor. He then imprisoned him in those objects and sent him as a package to The Heartless God, who decided to make a prison for him. That's how Heartless Van Grants was imprisoned. Then Silver decided to head back to the future. When he and blaze did, they no longer remembered any of it until They came in contact with The Heartless God in the future who refreshed their memories. The Rogue Heartless Members Heartless Van - This guy is the founder as, in the first appearance of the heartless, he turned the heartless against the Banger Universe, only to have Silver The Hedgehog and the BU Heroes show some of them that they can be in the Universe as well. Dark Master Lloyd Leader - This guy is the leader of the Rogue Heartless while Heartless Van is in prison by the Gods. He fights just like Lloyd. Heartless Colette Second-In-Command - This girl is the second-in-command to Dark Master Lloyd Leader. She fights just like Colette. Numerous Heartless Minions - Various Heartless Minions from Kingdom Hearts that believe in Heartless Van's Ideals. Numerous Dark Super Sonic Soldiers - Dark Super Sonic Soldiers are copies of Dark Super Sonic. Numerous Dark Super Shadow Soldiers - Dark Super Shadow Soldiers are Copies of Dark Super Shadow. Numerous Demon Knuckles Soldiers - Demon Knuckles Soldiers are Copies of The Demon Version of Knuckles. Numerous Demon Amy Soldiers - Demon Amy Soldiers are Copies of The Demon Version of Amy. Numerous Demon Sonic Soldiers - Demon Sonic Soldiers are Copies of The Demon Version of Sonic. Numerous Super Demon Amy Soldiers - Demon Super Amy Soldiers are copies of the Demon Version of Super Amy. Numerous Heartless Amy Soldiers - Heartless Amy Soldiers are copies of One Version Of Heartless Amy. The Rogue Heartless' enemies Silver the Hedgehog - He became a enemy when he captured Heartless Van Grants. Blaze the Cat - By fighting alongside Silver's side in the Conquest. Blaze is considered their enemy. Zelos Wilder - When He released the Final Heartless Seal, He became an enemy. The wise heartless are considered the most good of the heartless. The Wise Heartless - When these heartless were created, they became an enemy to the Rogue Heartless Risker - Risker is the ultimate hero of the Banger Universe which means that makes him the enemy of any one who fights to control the whole universe. Satonic - Considered to be too commanding to the one they wish to free, Satonic is the one who considered to be their enemy but group creator. Category:Heartless Category:Banger Universe Series Category:OCs